


Castigo

by Adely_sensei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lime, M/M, Memory Loss, Naughty, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adely_sensei/pseuds/Adely_sensei
Summary: Stiles quiere darle una lección a su amigo Derek pero las cosas no salen como lo había pensado. Tal vez sean mucho mejor...





	Castigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Culut_camia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culut_camia/gifts).



> Lo releí me gusto y dije: lo llevaré a ao3. Espero les guste.

— _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._ — Insultaba mentalmente Stiles viendo como Derek rompía con la cercanía que quedaba entre ellos. Su respiración se agitó al notar la seriedad en la mirada del Alfa y ese brillo peculiar en sus profundos ojos rojos. — _Maldición._ Fue lo último que su cerebro racionalizo al ver la leve sonrisa torcida de Derek antes de que no quedara aire entre ellos y sintiera sus labios sobre los suyos.

Supoque el tiro le había salido por la culata en cuanto se halló correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad con que se lo daban y en cuanto entrelazó sus lenguas por iniciativa y placer propio.

Estaba perdido. Ya no había vuelta atrás y lo peor es que estaba seguro, recibiría una paliza. Se la había ganado después de todo.

No es chiste cuando dicen que las personas buenas son las peores cuando se enojan. Stiles que a pesar de su bromista forma de ser, las situaciones en las que se veía envuelto a diario lo cansaban. Estaba harto. Harto de que lo dejen de lado en los momentos importantes. Harto de que lo consideren débil solo por ser humano. No era sólo un simple humano, era increíblemente inteligente y sabía defenderse. ¿O por qué creían que su bate de béisbol terminaba siempre roto? ¿Eh? Enserio ya no soportaba esa situación de ser dejado atrás como si fuera una princesa que necesita protección. Ellos eran un equipo y debían apoyarse. Sobre todo con Derek, ¿o quién se creen que es, el que le termina salvando el trasero más de una vez?

Y fué por ese estrés acumulado hace años que su lengua lo traicionó queriendo darle una pequeña lección. Ahora, sentado en una fría silla a un lado de la cama del hospital de la que Derek acaba de despertar, dijo cosas que no debía.

—¿Qué me pasó?¿Dónde estoy?¿Quién eres? La mirada que el Alfa le dedicaba era de genuina preocupación, estaba confundido y comenzaba a alterarse, por lo que llamó al doctor rapidamente.

La noticia que les dio los dejó preocupados y alterados. Stile estaba cada vez más enojado, si lo hubiera buscado, si le hubiera pedido ayuda esto no le estaría pasando. En este momento estarían cada quien en su casa y no en la habitación de un hospital con un ambiente tenso tras enterarse de que esperaban que la pérdida de memoria fuese solo temporal.

—Entonces...¿Quién eres?— Al menos, no parecía que hubiese olvidado su acostumbrada expresión seria. Y fue esa misma expresión, ese tono serio y desconfiado, junto a la tensión y la ansiedad que aumentaba en él, que lo hizo responder.

—Tu novio. No puedo creer que me olvidaras.

Sabía qué se excedió en el instante en que las palabras abandonaron su boca. Pero la desencajada expresión de sorpresa en Derek valió la pena. Valió cada problema que su mentira pudiera traer.

¿Vengativo es la palabra? Tal vez solo quería demostrar que no sería fácil jugar con él y no importaba qué tan lejos llegara con ello.

En un principio Derek se sorprendió y lo creyó. Pero extrañamente no se le hacía tan desagradable como creía que debería serle. Fue en los días siguientes mientras convivio más con su "novio" que comenzó a recordar. Al principio eran pequeñas acciones cotidianas que le traían sensaciones conocidas "deja vus" pero tras ello volvían sus recuerdos.

Y supo su mentira.

Aún así le siguió el juego, quería ver que buscaba lograr con eso, ver hasta donde lo llevaba y pudo notar cuánto se arrepentía despues de todo sus ojos nunca pudieron mentirle, pero, eso no cambiaría que lo haría sufrir. Habían tenido citas como cualquier pareja, le era divertido ver a Stiles intentando invitarlo. ¿Se daría cuenta él de cuanto se sonrojaba al hacerlo? ¿O de cómo le temblaban las manos hasta oír su respuesta positiva?

Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, él era un lobo, un Alfa sobre todo y como tal estaba llegando a su límite. Terminó cediendo cuando finalizaban su última salida y lo dejaba en su casa. Fue al ver el cambio drástico en Stiles que, de estar con su sonrisa alegre por el día que pasaron, se transformó en dudas y culpa, podía ver claramente su remordimiento. Fue ahí que su cuerpo se movió por mero instinto, como un depredador a su presa. Lo presiono contra la puerta evitando el ingreso a su casa, acortando la distancia y mezclando sus respiraciones, sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y sonrió de lado sabiendo la verdad, y notando en él, el deseo oculto en sus ojos antes de cerrarlos y perderse en el beso.

—Tu bromita te va a salir bastante caro. —susurró en el oído de un sorprendido Stiles que solo pudo ahogar un jadeo al ser arrastrado al interior de su casa por un Derek que no había conocido nunca.

— _Mierda..._

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto tiene un tiempo publicado en otra página, fue un regalo para culut_camia de navidad jaja  
> Espero les gustara y como aclaré en su momento, realmente no vi la serie solo algun video de y.ou.tu.be y lo que mi amiga me contó de ellos.  
> Mucha suerte! Adely.


End file.
